


Waves of Passion

by Starshadow_Moon



Series: Word Games [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Erotica, F/M, Plot What Plot, Romance, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-16
Updated: 2005-07-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 22:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshadow_Moon/pseuds/Starshadow_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel, Anise, and Freya finish up their little word game... in water.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waves of Passion

Daniel Jackson sighed as he relaxed in the bathtub. He’d filled it with hot water just a few minutes ago, and in his opinion, there was nothing better than relaxing in a bathtub with his mates leaning against him. He gathered Anise into his arms and murmured, “Comfortable?”

She smiled and snuggled back into him, sighing, “Yes. Both Freya and I are enjoying this.” She positioned her hands on his arms, stroking them lazily. For a few moments, she enjoyed the bliss, until her host demanded that Anise surrender control. She moaned mentally, and then surrendered. Within moments, Freya was sitting up and facing Daniel, her deep blue eyes gazing at him. “Would you like me to bathe you, my beloved?”

Daniel thought for a moment, and then nodded, smiling. Freya had a wonderful way of bathing him. Most of the time, it ended up with them having a sexual encounter with enough heat to boil the tunnels of Netu.

She grinned brilliantly. Immediately, she began searching for the soap, finally finding it and holding it against Daniel’s chest. His smile was amused as he settled in for what was sure to be a very libidinous evening.

As she rubbed his chest, she murmured, “We have not completed this word game of yours, Daniel. I would like to do so.”

He moaned and shifted. In a high-pitched voice, he answered, “S... S is for sensual.” Maybe libidinous would be an understatement.

Freya chuckled and responded, “T is for trembling.” She kept rubbing the soap in circles, moving slowly toward his most sensitive body part. She smiled as he started to do exactly as she said and tremble.

Daniel had to struggle to think coherently, for what Freya was doing was arousing him beyond belief. To make things more difficult, there weren’t that many sensual words starting with the letter U, except... oh, except one certain word.

He smirked, and began slowly dancing his fingers down Freya’s body, making her shiver and grind her body against his own. Eventually, he reached the part that he was looking for, and as he slipped his fingers into her warm channel, he whispered into her ear, “U is for uvula.” He outlined her uvula to make his point.

Freya moaned, on fire. She could no longer speak on her own. As much as she wanted the game to continue, she could not maintain her composure. She had to surrender control to Anise now. She sighed and dropped her head on Daniel’s shoulder. Murmuring into his ear, she said, “I must yield to Anise now. She can endure this more than I am able.”

As her body tensed, then relaxed, Daniel knew that Anise had taken control. She started washing him again with the soap. Abruptly, she stopped, apparently deciding that she no longer wanted to bathe him, but rather to mate him. Throwing away the soap, she arranged herself so that she was lying on top of him. Starting to press herself against him while sliding her hands down his back, she sang throatily, “V is for vagina, and that is where I wish your hands to return. Now.”

He laughed and replied saucily, “As you wish, my Anise.” He caressed her body painstakingly slowly, making her shiver and writhe as his hands traveled to her channel. “W is for writhe, which is what I want to see you doing by my side for the rest of my life, my love.”

She chuckled and whispered, “I will do so as long as you continue that massage.” She thought for a moment, and then chuckled in glee. For once, she would outwit Daniel. “X is for xoanon.”

He didn’t even stop massaging her channel as he shot back, “What? You want a carved image of a god? What the heck does that have to do with us?”

Anise stopped gyrating and stared at him in astonishment. “I was unaware that you knew that xoanon is a carving of a god in wood, supposedly from heaven.” She sighed, mentally cursing his intelligence. Would she never manage to outwit him?

“Well, I do.” He withdrew his hands from her channel and leaned back to gaze at her, patiently awaiting an explanation for her odd statement. She could make amazing leaps of logic, but this was the oddest leap yet.

She smiled then, and explained, “I consider you magnificent in body and mind. You should be a god, and I would be quite content to have a mere carving of you, if I could not have you by my side.” She trailed her hands over his chest and hips to accentuate her point.

He laughed, and pulled her to him, pressing her to him intimately. “You may have me, so you need not be concerned with a simple xoanon. Could we get back to the… subject?” His ardor had cooled slightly during the debate, but not that much. He would rather, as shocking as it was, continue making love than discuss linguistics.

Embracing him, she nodded and took his hand, bringing it to her channel, saying, “By all means.”

He smiled and replied softly, “Then, by all means, let us reach the zenith together. Z is for zenith… or zeal. Either one works.” He moved his hands to just the right spots.

She yelped, and then turned slightly, gathering strength in her lower torso. A moment later, she mounted him, moaning at the sensation of him within her. Together, they grunted, groaned, moaned, and yelled as they thrust and withdrew in a dance more ancient than the Ancients themselves. Only a few moments later, they gripped each other hard and screamed their desires into the air.

From that point on, Anise and Freya committed themselves to learning every last sensual word in the American-English language… as well as Egyptian, which pleased Daniel to no end.


End file.
